A Love Story in Four Parts
by Cyranothe2nd
Summary: Lois and Clark attend a wedding. Dances are shared, secrets are revealed...Will Lois be able to forgive? Set one year after the movie. Please read and review. COMPLETE!
1. The Wedding

**A Love Story in Four Parts**

**by Cyrano the 2nd**

This story takes place one year after the movie, _Superman Returns_ and contains spoilers. I do not own Superman, but if I did, I would be rich.

**Part One: The Wedding**

"I can't believe I'm really getting married."

Jimmy Olson's voice was full of wonder, and Clark smiled as he watched his friend straightening his cravat in the full-length mirror in front of him. There was a bit of sadness in the smile. It had been a year since he'd come back, a year in which he'd had to accept that Lois was no longer his. It could have been Richard standing here, shaking and expectant. Though Clark doubted that Richard White would have ever asked him to be his best man.

"Jenny is a great girl," Clark said.

Jenny Crawford had started at the copy room of the _Daily Prophet_ only ten months ago, and she and Jimmy had been nearly inseperable since the very first day they had met. They shared the same goofy sense of humor, the same fascination with Boris Kardoff movies, and the same enthusiasm for life. Jimmy had asked Jenny to marry him on their fourth date, and been over the moon when she'd accepted.

"Yeah, she is." Jimmy's eyes went far away. "She's the best thing to ever happen to me. I mean, how'd I get so lucky?"

Clark gave Jimmy a small smile in the mirror. Jimmy's joy was shining on his face, and he should be happy for his friend. And he was.

So why did he feel so out of sorts?

_Snap out of it, Clark. Jimmy is your friend. Don't ruin it for him! _"Yeah, you certainly are lucky," he said, hopeful that he had kept the wistfulness from his voice.

"Hey, Clark." Jimmy turned and peered up into his taller friend's face. Clark tried to paste a happy smile on his lips, but Jimmy could be very perceptive when he wanted to be. "When are you gonna settle down, huh? I mean, I know it didn't work out with Lois but-"

Jimmy faltered. It was obvious that he felt he'd gone too far. "Hey, that was years ago," Clark said quickly, trying to change the subject. "Lois has Richard, now."

Something he has to remind himself of, often.

"Now-" Clark rallied, "That sounds like your cue."

Indeed, the strains of _You Light Up My Life_, the song Jenny has picked as her wedding march, had started. Jimmy suddenly looked terrified. "Clark, do I-" Jimmy gestured at his tie, throat suddenly too dry to continue.

"You look great. Now, get going."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois stood as the bride appeared at the end of the aisle, resplendant in white tulle. Jenny had never been a close friend, but Lois had know Jimmy practically from her first day at the _Daily Planet_, and she was happier for him then she could say.

So why did she feel so miserable?

_Snap out of it Lois. This is a wedding, for God's sake, not a pity party!_ But she couldn't help the stab of jealousy that peirced her heart at the sight of Jenny in her wedding dress. Only ten months ago, that could have been her. But now...

She remembered how shocked Richard had been when she'd told him the truth about Jason. He'd had a lot of questions, questions that Lois had no answers to. She could not remember what exactly has happened. There were three days of her life just missing. Gone. She remembered being in Niagara Falls, on assignment with Clark. And then she remembered a dizzy spell in her office three days later. In between there was nothing.

Her innate curiosity had lead her to pour over newscasts of those few days when Zod and his cronies had been front page news. She'd tried waiting it out, thinking surely it would all come back. In desperation, she'd even gone to a shrink. Nothing worked. It was just...gone.

And then Superman had left, and Lois had felt so lonely, so empty and she didn't even know why. Sure, she carried a torch for the guy, but it wasn't like they knew each other well. It seemed so nonsensical that she had felt so lost after he had been away. Lost, and angry. It was her article, _Why the World Doesn't Need Superman_, that had led to her meeting Richard White. He'd been in the London office, and he'd read the article and phoned his uncle, Perry, to ask about the author. They had talked, then gone out. When she turned up pregnant a month later, she had assumed it was Richard's.

She had insisted that they take it slow, not rush into anything simply because of the baby. The last thing she wanted was a false sense of dependancy. But Richard had been there, strong and loving, good and kind. And some of the loneliness in her heart had eased and she had thought that maybe-just maybe- she could forget her hopeless infatuation with Superman and move on.

And for a while, they had been happy. Richard had been in the delivery room to watch the birth of their son, Jason. She'd asked Richard to move in the month before, and in the weeks after the delivery she was sure she'd made the right decision. Richard was a tender lover, and a wonderful father. She had felt herself lucky to have him.

And then one day it all came crashing down.

Jason had been only 18 months old at the time, just learning to pull himself up and walk along on his own. Jason had been in the dining room, playing with his toys while she made dinner. She remembered him crawling under the table and sitting down in the midst of all the chair legs, rolling his cars around the underside of the table like it was a racetrack. She had been in the kitchen, and had barely heard his wimper before there was an enourmous CRASH. Lois ran into the dining room to see that her son, her 18 month old son, was holding the heavy oak table in his two tiny hands, over his head. One of the chairs had falled against the wall, causing the loud noise.

Lois remembered sucking in a breath. "Jason, honey, could you put that down please?"

He did. And suddenly her little boy- the one that everyone said looked so much like her- looked like someone else.

She'd tried to explain to Richard the reasons why she had kept the secret to herself. But all the excuses rang hollow in the face of one incontravertable truth- that Lois had know for four years that Jason was not Richard's son, and had not told him. Richard had stayed for two months, trying to make it work, trying to rebuild what they had. But in the end, his faith in her had been shattered, and they could never get that back.

He'd gone to Paris, ostensibly on assignment, but the move was going to be permanent.

The horrible thing was that Lois was okay. She should have been devestated. She should have spent sleepless nights crying herself to sleep. But she had not. In truth, she was relieved. She had been so tired of all the lies and the secrets.

So, why was she so depressed at the sight of one of her best co-workers getting married?

Lois sat down with the rest of the assembly, watching as Jimmy took Jenny's hand. The priest began to speak, and Lois' eyes slid to Clark, standing up front, beside his friend. He was dressed, not in his usual buttoned-up three piece, but in a slim black tux. And, Lois had to admit, it was a very attractive change. Clark's usual gawkiness was gone, replaced by a still grace. Of course, that could just be because he wasn't moving. Clark at rest was a whole lot different than Clark in motion. Still, Lois couldn't help noticing how handsome Clark seemed suddenly.

Lois grinned at her own foolishness. _Come on, Lo. Next thing, you'll be panting over Timmy the copy boy! _She laughed ruefully, drawing a chagrined look from her pew-mate. Lois stared the scowling old lady down, before once more focusing her attention to the front.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you, Jimmy Olson, take Jenny Crawford as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Jimmy said softly. Clark's eyes seemed to turn to Lois of their own accord. She was sitting in the fourth row to the left, next to Timmy Conway's mother. She was wearing a blue dress the exact shade of his Superman suit, and her hair cascaded in soft curls around her bare shoulders.

The sight of her took Clark's breath away.

Lois must have felt his eyes upon her, because she turned and raising an eyebrow at him, a small smile quirking her mouth. He felt a rush of happiness surge through him, and smiled back. Lois' smile became more pronounced, before she fixed a stern expression on her face and nodded towards the happy couple. The message was clear- _pay attention_.

Clark focused his eyes back to front, but his attention was still on the woman in the fourth row. He could feel Lois in every part of him, tingling through his veins like the energy of a yellow sun. He could not help the love that filled him whenever she was near. He could not help the rush of desire, the fierce need to take her in his arms.

It was not right.

It was inevitable.

Clark stole another glance at Lois and noticed her watching him, that same small smile on her face. What has put it there, he wondered? He gave her the same quirk of the eyebrow she had given him, relaying the same message- _pay attention_. Lois flushed and looked away.

Clark's brow furrowed. Two thoughts struggled for supremecy.

First, he had never-not as Clark, nor as Superman- seen Lois blush.

And second- had Lois actually been _flirting_ with him?


	2. The Dance

**A Love Story in Four Parts**

**by Cyrano the 2nd**

This story takes place one year after the movie, _Superman Returns_ and contains spoilers. I do not own Superman, but if I did, I would be rich.

**Part Two- The Dance**

Lois looked away from Clark, a flush suffusing her cheeks. Had she actually been _flirting _with Clark Kent? She shook her head. No. He was her coworker. He was a goofy guy from Kansas. He was-_Clark_, for God's sakes!

_He looks pretty good in that tux. _

Lois pursed her lips in annoyance, determined to ignore whatever strange inclinations were running through her head, and focus her attention on the happy couple. But even so, her eyes kept straying to Clark.

After the service, and the requisite toasts, and speeches, everyone was herded into the hotel's ballroom, where a DJ was busy putting on dance music. Lois, along with everyone else, sat at one of the tables along the wall and watched the bride's father lead her out into a dance. Soon, other couples had stood up, making their way to the dance floor and swaying to the music. Lois looked around. Besides her elderly pewmate and a few kids, she was pretty much alone.

Lois sighed.

Just then, a chirrup from her purse told her her phone was ringing. It couldn't be work. Perry had, in an unexpectedly generous move, given most of the staff the night off.

Which meant it had to be Lucy.

Which meant that something was wrong with Jason.

Lois retreived the phone from her purse, hating the tightening in her throat that was the phyiscal manifestation of her near-panic when it came to her son's persistant health problems. It was true that in the past year he had seemed to get better, but she still couldn't forget those nights when he was struggling for breath, or the seemingly endless drives to the ER.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lois," Lucy's voice came from the other end.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Is Jason-"

"Oh, he's fine. I just wanted to know if he's allowed to have soy icecream."

Lois felt her eyelids slide closed in relief. "Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure he doesn't eat too much, OK?"

"Okay. Bye, sis."

Lois hung up the phone, letting out a slow shaky breath.

"Is everything all right?"

Lois looked up into Clark's concerned face. He, like her, seemed to be without a dancing partner. "Yes, I'm okay. That was just Lucy."

"Your sister?"

"Yes." She montioned to one of the chairs at the table and Clark took it gratefully. "She's watching Jason for me."

He made an uh-huh noise and a strange, wistful look crossed his face.

The music changed, became more upbeat. Clark turned to survey the dancers, that look still on his face. Lois regarded him for a moment, his tall, lanky frame jack-knifed into the short, folding chair. Clark always seemed slightly unsure of himself, just slightly awkward. But then there were times when he seemed perfectly natural. In the past few months, those times had mostly been with Jason, and she couldn't ignore Jason's growing attachment to Clark. Ever since Richard left, he seemed to gravitate towards Clark's desk, and Clark always made time to say a kind word or to play a game with the five-year old. Jason even drew pictures of him, hanging them proudly behind her desk, next to the ones he drew of Superman.

Superman. Now _there _was a mystery.

In the past months she had seen him only a few times, though she gathered from Jason that he came around when she was asleep. He seemed to be keeping his distance, but for what reason, she couldn't fathom. When Richard left she'd wanted to tell him, to ask him to stay- but something had told her that the time wasn't right. There were things that he wasn't telling her, and she knew that until he did, there would always be a wall between them.

Or maybe that wall was insurmountable.

Lois sighed softly, and followed Clark's gaze out to the dance floor. Jimmy was holding Jenny close, murmurring something into her ear that made her giggle. Kenny the copy boy was dancing with one of the print girls. And was that _Perry_ dancing with her sour pewmate?

Lois made a disgusted face and turned away, noticing that Clark was looking at her with his head cocked slightly to one side, a strange expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered, looking away guiltily. He never had been good at lying.

"Kent," Lois said, using her best school-marm voice. As usual, Clark turned back to her, looking abashed, and gave up the goods.

"I was just thinking that...um, well, you look beautiful tonight, Lois."

"Thanks," she said, feeling a flush of pleasure. "You don't look too shabby yourself." She smiled at him and he smiled back, and she was suddenly drawn in by his eyes. How had she never noticed how blue they were?

"Hey Clark, do you want to dance?" Lois asked impulsively. She would usually never ask a co-worker something like that, especially not a co-worker that she knew had a crush on her, but...Ah, what the hell? It was a wedding.

"Oh, uh..." Clark looked endearingly flustered. "I don't really know how to dance."

Lois stood up. "Of course you do," she said, holding out her hand to him. "Come on, I'll show you."

Clark reluctantly took her hand, and she led him out onto the floor. Lois turned to face him, and positioned one on Clark's hands on her waist, the other in her own. "Now," she said, looking him in the eye, "You just move like this."

She took a step to the side, then back, then to the other side, then forward, leading Clark along. "See? It's easy."

"Says you," Clark said in an aggrieved voice. But despite the protest, he was actually not that bad. After a few steps, he seemed to loosen up, even venturing to lead her into a couple of turns. Lois grinned up at him, amazed at how natural it felt to be in Clark's arms. It was almost familiar, almost like...

The comparison eluded Lois.

The music changed again, slowed down. Couples pulled closer together and began to sway to the slow rhythm. Lois hesitated a fraction of a second, looking up into Clark's face. He was looking back at her tenderly, his eyes soft with emotion and Lois was struck, once again, by how very blue his eyes were.

Almost without volition, she stepped closer to his body, moving her hands to his shoulders. Both of Clark's hands slid to her waist, and they began to move to the music.

_He is so warm_, Lois mused. Like sun-warmed metal in summer, and he smelled of fresh earth and hay and things that the city girl in Lois has only read about. Lois' eyes slid closed, and she laid her forehead against Clark's shoulder, letting him lead her across the dance floor in slow, graceful turns.

Lois felt dizzy and she knew it had nothing to do with the dance and everything to do with Clark's arms around her. She felt like she was floating above the clouds, and her stomach was doing crazy flip-flops, her pulse jumping. She couldn't account for it. She had never felt this way with anyone, except _him_.

A small voice in the back of Lois' head was saying, 'What are you doing? This is _Clark_, not Superman.'

But Clark's nearness was making it increasingly easy to ignore that voice. Her body felt langurous, completely at ease and yet attuned to ever sensation- the pressure of Clark's hands around her waist, the rise and fall of his chest, the wool of his jacket against her cheek. A warm glow suffused her body, almost like she was taking his heat into herself. It was all so perfect, and so familiar somehow.

Lois lifted her head and gazed into those bluer-than-blue eyes.

She didn't know why she did it. The music, the dance, the smell and touch and feel of Clark's body against hers; all conspired to make her stretch on tip-toes and brush her lips again Clark's.

The kiss started out chaste, but the jolt that arced from Lois' belly to her breasts was anything but. She leaned into the kiss, her hands tightening on his shoulders, and, after a moment of stiff surprise, Clark kissed her back.

And then it all came crashing into her mind. Zod. The cave of ice. Niagara Falls. Clark's disappearing acts-Superman saving a child from drowning-Clark standing in that tacky hotel room and confessing-

She broke away from the kiss, staring up at him, her face flushed, her blood racing.

"Oh, my God," Lois said. "You're-"

And then darkness reached up to claim her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Wow, I am surprised and grateful for all the reviews guys. I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. Life has a way of intruding grrr

This story is indeed in four parts (hence the title, LOL). I have most of the last two written, and so my updates should be coming along more quickly. Please read and review!


	3. The Revelation

**A Love Story in Four Parts**

**by Cyranothe2nd**

This story takes place one year after the movie, _Superman Returns_ and contains spoilers. I do not own Superman, but if I did, I would be rich.

**Part Three- The Revelation**

Clark buried his face in Lois' hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla and verbena and something else, something uniquely _Lois_. His arms tightened around her carefully. Clark was never more mindful of his strength, or of the need to be gentle, then when he was holding the woman that he loved in his arms.

A woman that, until tonight, had never shown any interest in Clark Kent.

Clark had never hoped that that would change, and had been surprised and delighted when Lois had asked him to dance. That he didn't know _how_ to dance seemed to be eclipsed by the joy he felt when he was holding Lois close. When the music changed, he had been afraid that she would pull away, but instead she had stepped closer, pulling him tightly to her. After a few bars, her head was resting on his shoulder, and her body was melded seamlessly into his.

Clark thought that if he had not been resisted the impulse with all his strength, he would be floating right now. His heart was racing, his stomach was in knots, and he had never been happier.

Lois leaned her head back and looked up at him, a slightly dazed look in her eyes. Her lips parted as though she was going to ask a question.

But instead, she reached up, pulled his head down, and brushed her lips over his.

The move was so unexpected that, for a moment, Clark couldn't respond. And then instinct caught up, making his lips meet hers again. Her mouth was so warm, her body so smooth and pliant against his. Clark felt like he was drowning. He knew he shouldn't be doing this- not only was she dating someone else, but they were in full view of all of their co-workers- but he couldn't help himself. He clutched her even closer, kissing her with the focused intent of a drowning man.

And then, Lois pulled back, gazing with a shocked expression into his eyes.

"Oh, my God!" she said. "You're-" the last word slurred out as she slumped in his arms.

Clark caught her, easing her to the floor. The couples around them parted.

"Oh, is she alright?"

"What's going on?"

"Looks like she fainted."

"Must have been the heat."

Perry knelt down beside Clark, chaffing Lois' hands in his own, calling her name loudly. Clark stood, and, with the ease of long practice, melted into the crowd.

He made his way to the roof, Lois last words playing over and over in his head, her shocked expression confirmation of her revelation.

Lois knew that Clark was Superman.

It stood to reason. A kiss has taken the memory away- a kiss had given it back. She knew, and Clark was quite certain that, when Lois came to, she was _not_ going to want to see his face.

Clark cursed himself for every kind of fool. He had not intended for her to find out this way. He had not intended for her to find out at all. She had Richard. He-Clark- was needed in her life because of Jason, but there his usefulness ended. He could only complicate her life by revealing his true identity to her, and Clark had decided long ago that, no matter what the cost to him, he had to let Lois go.

_So, why is it that you visit her room when she's asleep?_ Clark bit down on his lip, irritated with himself.

Down below, he could hear Perry offering to take Lois home. Lois shakily accepted, and Perry drove his car around, bundling Lois into the passenger seat. Lois didn't even bristle at his coddling- a sure sign of her troubled emotional state- but accepted his help without comment, settling into the leather seat and letting Perry shut the door. Perry went around to the driver's side and the car slid away.

Behind them, Clark slipped out of his tux, revealing his Superman suit, and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lo, we didn't expect you home for a few hours," Lucy's voice called from the direction of the kitchen. She appeared a moment later, Jason just behind her. She took in Lois' rumpled appearance, and the presence of Perry behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Just a little fainting spell," Perry soothed.

"I must be coming down with something," Lois shrugged. "Hey, honey," she said to Jason, holding her arms out to be hugged. Arms full of little boy, she turned back to her sister. "Will you go back with Perry and get my car?"

"Sure thing," Lucy said, her heart-shaped face still concerned.

Perry nodded his agreement. "Get some rest, Lane. I expect you bright and early at work tomorrow."

Lois nodded, not bothering with a snappy comeback. Lucy frowned at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just sit down. Don't worry! Jason will take care of me, right buddy?"

"Right," Jason said proudly. Lois made a shooing motion and Lucy left, herding Perry out with her.

Lois let out a huge sigh. "Why don't we go upstairs, and let mommy get out of these heels?"

Lois followed her energetic five-year old up the stairs, trying not to think of the inevitable. It was all too much- the diner, the confession, and the night they had shared. Clark...all this time right beside her and he'd never told her.

She remembered a conversation on their first day back. She had asked him in a round about way why Superman had never said goodbye to her. "Maybe he wanted to, but it was too hard for him." Cold anger filled Lois.

Had it been too _hard_ for Clark to tell her the truth? Had it been too _hard_ for him to _not_ pretend to be something he wasn't, to _not_ lie to her face every day that she had known him? Had it been too _hard_ to let her know that the love of her life, _the father of her son_, was sitting ten feet away, available for a chat at any time?

'As if you would have paid any attention to Clark if you haddn't found out that he was Superman,' a voice in her head said.

"Shut up," she told it, kicking her shoes in the direction of the closet. Jason, who was bouncing up and down on her bed, turned to stare at her with widened eyes. "Oh, not you, honey."

Jason went back to bouncing as Lois yanked at her earring, taking it off with a little more vehemence then was strictly necessary. Did he think that she couldn't take the truth? Did he think that she was some shrinking violet who couldn't stand up to a difficult situation?

'Maybe he just didn't want to complicate your life,' the voice helpfully supplied. 'Plus, it was you that couldn't handle it in the first place, remember?'

She didn't have the luxury of amnesia now.

"I didn't sleep a wink last night," she had whispered. They had been standing in her office the day after Superman had single-handedly defeated Zod and his cronies. "Do you know what it's like to hear birds singing at dawn, after you've just spent the whole night crying? Don't you know that this is _killing_ me?" Just the memory of it brought tears to her eyes. Clark's face had looked so pained, so guilty.

"I'm selfish when it comes you you," she had continued, heedless of his pain. "I'm jealous of the whole world."

What a child she'd been. A careless, selfish child.

But to play with her memory? To take away all knowledge of who had fathered her son? To leave her to pick up the peices when she'd found out what Jason was? If she had been a selfish child, what had Clark been?

Lois sighed heavily. She could hear Lucy coming in downstairs and she wrangled Jason off the bed and downstairs to dinner. She followed along, eating dinner in distracted silence, giving one-word answers to Lucy and only catching Jason as he was about to bite down on one of her egg rolls. She took it away and replaced it with some snap peas, her mind going in circles.

By the time Lois went up to her room for bed she was no closer to a resolution. She just knew one thing- If he knew what was good for him, Superman would not show up at the Lane house tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above the house, Superman circled slowly. Lois had tossed and turned for most of the night but, scanning the house, he could see that she was now asleep. He lighted on the balcony outside her window and turned the knob. She had not locked it, which suprised him.

Clark expected her to be furious. He remembered the time they had spoken on the _Daily Planet's_ roof, only a day after he had returned home, and the pain she had tried so hard to hide. She had almost kissed him then, too, but pulled away at the last second. _Richard is a good man. And you've been gone a long time._

She had meant those words to hurt, and they had. But they were also a reminder of what he could never have; a family and a life with Lois. She was Richard's now, and he should not have forgotten that, not even for the space of one dance.

He entered the room quietly. The moonlight fell on the bed, perfectly illuminating the woman the he loved more than life itself. The woman that he would have to leave, again.

Clark moved to the dark side of the bed and watched Lois sleeping for a few moments, his heart nearly breaking at the beauty of her. She would be angry, he knew. She would be hurt, and that thought nearly broke his heart. But she would get over it. She would learn to live and to be happy with Richard again. And he- he would watch his son grow up from the clouds, and do everything is his power to keep them safe.

It was better this way.

Clark closed his eyes, willing away the tears threatening to form in his eyes. He had done so many hard things in his life, but nothing could be harder then letting Lois go.

"I'm sorry, Lois," he whispered softly. He wanted to move closer, to touch her one last time, but knew he would break down if he did. There were some things even Superman was not strong enough to bear. "I love you. I always will."

He turned away, slid back into the darkness. But at the balcony he turned back, knowing how important it was to her. "Goodbye," he said, and then leaped into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, the response to this fic is really overwhelming and I'm really pleased at all your great reviews. Thanks to everyone who reads! The fourth chapter will be posted mid-week.

I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own.


	4. The Understanding

**A Love Story in Four Parts**

**by Cyrano the 2nd**

This story takes place one year after the movie, _Superman Returns_ and contains spoilers. I do not own Superman, but if I did, I would be rich.

**Part Four- The Understanding**

Lois was late for work the next morning.

She had spent most of the morning laying in bed, trying to figure out what to say to Clark. By the time she had actually forced herself out of bed, she still hadn't decided. She was hurt and angry and there was a part of her that wanted to yell at him. But there was another part that just wanted to bury herself in his arms and tell him to never go away again. She could not reconcile these urges- especially not when she remembered the dream she'd had last night.

Lois didn't remember most of it, but she was sure that in the dream, Superman had been in her room, and he had said words that sounded like 'good bye'. Lois shook her head, and parked her car, heading into the crowded building and making a beeline for the nearest elevator.

She marched into the _Daily Planet's_ newsroom, determinedly not looking in Clark's direction as she made her way to her office. She needn't have bothered. She snuck a glance out her office window a moment later to find that Clark wasn't at his desk. She pursed her lips, and then blew air out in annoyance. She was being silly, and she knew it. She couldn't avoid him forever. They would have to talk about it, and soon.

Lois sat down at her desk, satisfied that she'd made that much of a decision. She flipped open her laptop. Her assignment was, thankfully, not Superman this time. But she still found herself staring at the blank screen, unable to write a single word. She would try to focus on a particular sentance, and instead she would see Clark's face in her head, looking down at her with those huge glasses perched on his nose. Glasses! What kind of a disguise was that?

_It fooled you,_ Her internal nag supplied.

_I thought I told you to shut up_, she told it. The voice lapsed into sulky silence, and satisfied, Lois put her hands to the keyboard and started typing.

And hour later she had only got as far as 'The Wider World of Wayne by Lois Lane'. She stared at the screen, trying to think of something-_anything_- from her interview with the eccentric millionaire that she could write down.

_Let's see_, she thought. _Charities-no that angle's played out. His latest flame? Ugh, Perry's right, I'm no good at writing about sex. What else? _

Lois stretched out over the back of her chair, surrepticiously looking towards Clark's desk. His chair was still empty. Lois' eyes went to the TVs hung in clusters above the newroom, but Superman wasn't on any of them. Well, that was odd...

"Lane!" Lois jumped as Perry thrust his head through her door. "You done with that article on Bruce Wayne yet?"

"I'm still working on it, Chief."

Perry grimaced. "Hurry up, I want it finished for the afternoon edition."

"Right." Perry began to pull his head back out of her office but her exclamation stopped him. "Chief!"

Perry raised an inquiring eyebrow and Lois realized that she had almost shouted. "Um, sorry. I was just wondering if you knew where Clark was. I was hoping for his help with this."

"He called in sick this morning."

"Sick?" Lois echoed. Even before she'd known he was Superman, that would have been unusual. Now she knew it to be impossible. "Clark's never sick."

"Yeah, I know." Perry entered fully into her office and lowered his voice. "I won't make a formal announcement about this until the staff meeting tomorrow, but since you and Clark used to be a team, I'll tell you. Clark came into my office early this morning and quit."

"WHAT?" Lois' voice went up an octave. Perry gave her the gimlet eye. For the second time that day, Lois found herself moderating her tone. "Why would he do that? I thought he was happy here." _With me._

"He said he had personal reasons, Lane. I respect Kent enough not to ask."

Lois nodded, bewildered, thinking back onto her dream the night before. Was it possible that dream wasn't a dream at all? Was it possible that Clark would leave Metropolis, would leave Jason and her?

"Chief, do you know Clark's phone number?"

Perry frowned at her. "Lois, you leave that man alone. If he wants to leave, its none of your business why."

He turned and left her office, leaving Lois in a state of near-panic. Clark didn't know that she and Richard had broken up. He probably thought he was being noble.

_Idiot!_ she thought. _I'll kill him!_

But first, she had to find him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark stood in his empty hotel room, surveying his forlorn travelling trunks and trying to convince himself to pick them up and just _go_. He had not slept at all last night, the thought of Lois twisting around his heart until he'd finally gotten up before dawn and begun packing. It was sad, really, that his whole life could fit comfortably inside of two overlarge suitcases.

Clark sighed, sitting on the side of the bed and let his eyes roam over the dingy room that had been his home for the last year. It was a typical budget hotel room; complete with faux-gold chandelier and rumpled orange bedspread. Clark had found it almost impossible to find an apartment that he could afford in the city, especially with no references and a five-year gap in his rental history. He'd ended up in the hotel by accident when he'd saved it from a fire last year. It had not looked too bad, and it was close to work. Most of the staff quickly got used to seeing him everyday, and made no comment on his late comings and goings, or his frequent disappearances. As long as he paid his bill on time, he was left alone.

Clark's eyes fell to his suitcases and he sighed again, knowing he was just been delaying the inevitable, and had been all morning. He knew he should go. It was the right thing to do.

_Then why does it feel so wrong?_

Clark had no answer for that. He hoisted himself from the bed, feeling the heavy weight in his heart bearing him down. It was time to go.

Without warning, the front door crashed open. Clark turned in surprise to find a very angry looking Lois Lane standing in the doorway.

"Just what," she said in a dangerously calm voice, "Do you thing you are doing?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The expression of caught-little-boy on Clark's face would have beenadorable is Lois wasn't so furious.

"Trying to slink off without saying 'goodbye' again, where you?"

"I said goodbye to you last night," Clark answered quickly , and then looked like he wished he could take the words back. Lois narrowed her eyes, looking him up and down.

"Mm-hmm," was her only comment. She walked further into the room, closing the door behind her.

For the first time she looked at the room they were standing in. She'd been a little shocked when she'd found out that Clark was living a hotel room. Superman-the saviour of the world-living in some low-rent room. The thought constricted her heart, especially when she remembered that she had never once asked him how his apartment hunting was going.

Lois' eyes returned to the man in front of her. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was standing up and he looked like he haddn't slept at all last night. He was beautiful.

Lois felt her heart soften. "Why would you leave?" she asked softly.

"I-I want you to be happy. You have your life. You have Richard. I don't want to ruin that for you."

"And what about Jason?"

"I would never abandon Jason," Clark said with a spark of vehemence. "But maybe- maybe he would be better off with a normal family. I can't give that to him."

Lois sighed. "Clark, Jason needs you. You're his father." She couldn't miss the flush of pleasure that suffused Clark's face at the admission. Lois stepped closer to him. "I need you to."

Clark looked away. "Richard-"

Lois cut across him. "Richard is gone, Clark."

"Yes, but he'll be coming back," Clark argued.

"No," Lois said softly, "He won't. We broke up before he went to London. That's _why_ he went to London."

Clark shifted, looking guiltly. "Because of me," he said, and there was a world of pain in those words.

"No," Lois exclaimed. "Clark Kent, don't you dare blame yourself! Richard and I broke up because of _me_. Richard saw, even before I would admit it to myself, the reason why I would never set a wedding date. All those five years I was waiting, and when you came back..." Lois shrugged. "Richard knew he couldn't marry a woman who was in love with someone else." Lois stepped even closer. "I love you, Clark."

Lois closed the distance between them, hoping to finally share the kiss that her anger had denied them on that rooftop a year ago. She tilted her face towards his. But Clark took her gently by the shoulders and stepped back.

Lois opened her eyes, dazed and hurt.

"Lois," Clark sighed, "We've been here before."

Lois closed her eyes for a moment. This was her chance, her one shot to say the right thing. Tears sprang to her eyes as she spoke in a low voice.

"Yes, we have," Lois said carefully. "And before I said that I didn't want to share you with the world." Clark was nodding. "But-" Lois continued. "That was before I lost you for five years. That was before I stood beside a hospital bed, afraid that I was going to lose you forever. I don't care about the rest of the world, Clark. I just want you. Please."

Her voice broke on the last word, and she felt the tears spill down her cheeks. But it was enough, because Clark was pulling her to him and his lips were kissing her tears away, his strong arms around her, his chest flush against hers. Clark's lips met hers and Lois last thought, before she was swept away on a tide of sensation, was- _everything is gonna be okay._

And then, she couldn't think at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One year later_

"I can't believe you're really getting married."

Jimmy's eyes met Clark's in the mirror, giving his friend a wide smile, which Clark answered with his own goofy grin.

"Lois is a lucky girl," Jimmy said.

"No," Clark disagreed with a smile, "I am. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

The strains of the traditional wedding march started, and the door opened. Jason's head peeked through, his wide blue eyes searching out Clark.

"Daddy, its time," he said, with mock impatience.

Clark felt the flush of pleasure that always accompanied Jason calling him 'Daddy'. Clark would never take Jason's acceptance of him as his father for granted.

"I'm coming," Clark told the little boy. Jason gave him a grin and a thumbs up before disappearing out the door.

Clark surveyed his reflection in the mirror for a final time, pulling at his cuffs and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Jimmy, do I-" Clark gestured to his suit, suddenly nervous. His friend grinned at him.

"You look great," he said sincerely. "Now get going."

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yep, this is the end. I can't tell you what all your comments have meant to me. My thanks to all who have reviewed. Also, much thanks to my daughter Kitty, who gave me the seeds of this ending. Thanks babe!


End file.
